The Black Dragon
by CoveredPurple
Summary: Modern AU. Astrid is made to move to Berk and is convinced she will hate it, but after her new friend takes her out on her first night in Berk she realises how much she will like the place...all because of a drink and a guy. And maybe a really nice car... (terrible summary, its good I promise.) Rated M for smut & drinking Hiccstrid
1. Chapter 1

This chapter is just one of those chapters to help the 2nd and third ones come together, this story will make more sense soon I promise! Will be uploading 2 and 3 before Monday!

(FOR EXISTING READERS.)New story... yes, I will be continuing with Lacking Self Control soon but this story came to me when I was on holiday. I managed to write 5 chapters already so I will get back to the other story soon. Promise.

Enjoy!

* * *

As she stares out the window at the moving, unchanging scenery, bored out of her mind Astrid thought of how she came to be sat in her parent's car. Squished in the back that was filled to the brim with stuff she can't really be bothered to name.

A month ago her parents had announced they were moving because her mum had been transferred to a different office in another city at work. Astrid had been happy at first until she was told where it was. _Berk_. She thought sourly, her face twisting in irritation at the memory of the conversation. Her disgust came from her aunts descriptions of living there. _Cold. Wet. Sheep. Far from any existing friends. Cold. _

_"Astrid it's not that bad, your college was fine with transferring you to here...No Astrid it is too far for you to get to your college every day. ...No you haven't got the money to stay there...you don't qualify for a loan... You're coming with us. That is that."_

That awful conversation with her mother made her sulk for at least a week straight. Luckily she knew a girl at the college she's getting transferred too so she had been talking to her for a while and they'd agreed that when Astrid got to her knew house she would meet her and go for a well needed drink.

She hadn't realised she had dozed off until the feeling of the car coming to a stop woke her from a light nap.

"Astrid wake up and look at our new house!" Her mum exclaimed, a little too loudly for Astrids liking.

"Help your mother bring the stuff in from her car; I'm off to help to guys in the truck." Her dad bellows through the lowered back window where she balanced her head.

She groaned in response while opening the door and swung her legs out like they weighed a ton each.

* * *

After sorting out the car she had been granted freedom by her mum and as soon as being told this she found a relatively 'sexy' early evening outfit, tight jeans and an interestingly cut shirt, as she felt like looking better than she felt during her first exploration of the local drinking places with her friend the night before her first day at her new college.

_BUZZ BUZZ_

Just as the thought of calling her friend had popped into her head Astrids phone had started vibrating then playing the intro to 'Cool Kids' by Echofalls just before she swiped her screen and answered.

"Hey" Astrid answered sluggishly.

_"You ready to go out and get smashed out your nut?"_ Her friend replies in a very excited tone.

"Yeah, where am I meeting you? I can get my dad to drop me off maybe."

_"Chieftain Avenue, on the corner of it you'll see a sign for 'The Chief' I'll be under there." _

Astrid had arrived and met up with her friend and they begun walking along a strip of bars, shops, stuff like that when she decided it would be a good idea to ask where they were actually going.

"So where are we getting shitfaced Roxanne?" Astrid asks with a little more gusto in her voice than earlier.

"Hey call me Rox or Ruff, and to the place I meet you outside of, I work there so I know it's good. The drinks are good, the people are good and some guys are goooddd." She replied winking at Astrid.

When they get through the doors of 'The Chief' Roxanne is greeted by all the workers but as 'Ruff' 'obviously a nickname...' Astrid thought after hearing it twice, as she took in her surroundings.

The dark large room with booths around the walls, a dance floor located in the middle and the bar to the left of the door was glowing with a bluey purple hue that was almost like ultraviolet. She noticed this more as the bar was empty which confused her until Roxanne answered her thought.

"We haven't opened yet because there is a stock count until half 9 so we get special access." She says nudging Astrid with an elbow.

"Oh, nice. I'm Astrid by the way." She announces to every new face behind the bar.

'I'll introduce you to the gang, everyone has nicknames too. From some sort of embarrassing or funny thing that happened when they started." Ruff began, gesturing to the guys behind the bar.

"This here," she says gesturing to a tall dark haired boy, "is Snotlout."

"My names actually Scotty but that nickname stuck..."

"I'll explain why the nicknames are after I mention everyone; this here is Gobber, mister boss man!" She continues pointing to an older man.

'Aye, so don't get too Ruff, Ruff." He orders walking into the back room which Astrid supposed was his office. She also noticed a faint accent in his speech.

"Oh there you are!" 'Ruff' exclaimed to a boy coming through the doors from the walk in fridge.

"Hey Ruff I'm pretty sure tonight is your night off..." He answers looking at her with one raised eyebrow.

"It is I'm just giving my friend here a tour of the local scene; care to make us a drink Hiccup?" She snaps back with a smug tone in her voice.

"Hiccup?" Astrid asks choking out a laugh with it.

"Yup, my first night after we closed, we all got very drunk, beside Gobber, and I got the Hiccups so it stuck... And your name?" He asks expectantly raising one of his brows.

"Don't forget the part you fell on your ass...multiple times... Haha!" Scott adds punching Hiccups shoulder making him wince a little.

"Her names Astrid you dope I said it already!" Ruff shouts with a temper shining through.

"Nice name babe." Scott winks leaning closer to her over the bar.

Astrid responds with a roll of her eyes and returns her attention to the boy nicknamed Hiccup, she was sure he was probably scrawny as a little boy from his build, but obviously working in a bar made him want to bulk up a little... Well more like just get toned... But still he had a nice body from what she could make out from the shadows on his dark shirt. Scott had an alright body too but she promised herself she would never go there...the thought of it made her cringe.

"Astrid...Hellooo you there?" Ruff asks waving a hand in front of her dazed face.

"Oh yeah sorry it's been a long day, so this drink then Hiccup?" She asks snapping back into the land of wherever she was.

"The black dragon." Hiccup answers proudly, pushing two glasses along the bar in the girls' direction.

The small straight shot glass was filled with a dark coloured alcohol of some sort, that Astrid couldn't quite work out what it actually was. It was mixed with a purple-blue liquid that was floating around the other liquid as if at some point the two would become separate.

"Soo what is it...?" She asks inspecting the glass from all angles.

"A secret..." Hiccup answers, his mouth being pulled up slightly by a lopsided small smile.

"Drink up! Astrid, trust me on this, it's actually good, and Hiccup is good at making drinks." Ruff shouts reassuringly at her friend, patting her on the back encouragingly.

The two pick up the drink and knock it back quickly making Astrid shiver and Ruff 'woo' loudly.

"Ooh I liked that." Astrid announces happily looking over at her friend.

"Good, Hiccup how many black dragons does it take to change a light bulb?" Ruff asks earning a confused look from everyone.

"Hmm maybe 2?" He returns, sounding as if they have a secret joke happening.

"And how many to get Astrid drunk?" Ruff giggles mischievously.

"Let's find out!" He replies placing more shot glasses in front of the two.

* * *

Scott and Hiccup end up joining in a little with the drinking in between serving people. The bar had started to fill up as it was now 11pm. Astrid had noticed that even on a Thursday people in Berk still liked to get drunk. Nice.

After many many black dragon shots later Astrid started to feel it. The blurred vision and slurred speech were two of many tell tale signs.

"Guys!" She shouts draping her hand over Ruff, "this has been awesome, but Ruff and I need to go cut some shapes on the dance floor!" She shouts pulling her away.

"Did you just seriously say 'cutting shapes'?" Ruff replies with a giggle.

The two danced together in ways that made Scott stare continuously at them and want to join in; other guys in the bar seemed to look as if they were thinking the same thing.

Astrid ended up dancing alone as Ruff had found a guy that she knew and had once had 'previous adventures' with so she was off with him.

Astrid could do many things, but dancing in a way that made the male species seem to trip over any words they had, was a specialty she seemed to have. She was a dancer and a gymnast from a young age, thanks to her mother, which made attracting the attention of guys in a club very easy when she danced.

She had noticed Scott's eyes on her most of the time and she started to like the nickname better as he was drooling and maybe even snotting while he watched.

She also noticed Hiccup looking at her but not in the same way as Snotty over there, he would look away when she caught him glancing her way. It was odd and quite cute.

She needed to go home...she needed sleep. She was surprised her mum had been okay with her going out the night before her first day at her new college. She also needed to tell Scott to stop looking at her, it was past creepy now.

Ruff had returned to leaning on the bar after disappearing with the guy from earlier for a bit and had suggested her and Astrid got a taxi home. Great idea...Astrid thought as her heeled boots started to hurt and her choice of underwear was starting to feel like it was cutting her.

After saying their drunken goodbyes the taxi had dropped Astrid off first luckily, so she could crawl into bed as soon as she had got in. When she finally got into her bed she was out in seconds.

"ASTRID?"

"WAKE UP!" Her mum shouted through her door.

College.

Shit.

* * *

Thanks for reading, review if you like. It will help!

New chapter Saturday night!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to all of those who followed favourited and reviewed chapter 1, you are amazing people.

I forgot to say a few things in the last chapter so this will help with all that:

Right, first off to address some things, Berk is in a country where the drinking age is 18, they start college[Uni] around 18 and Astrid is 18 and moved too late to start college when the others did so its October. There is more explanations after the chapter as they will make more sense after, thanks for reading! Enjoy!

* * *

College.

Shit.

After this thought Astrid rolled out of bed and looked in her full length mirror, she grimaced as she saw that she was still in last night's clothes and makeup.

"Wow..." She thought verbally as she took in the image in front of her, mascara all down the left side of her face, her left hand grey from smudging her eyes, her normally perfect hair looking confused and all over the place and her lipstick smeared.

She finally got into the shower after spending ten minutes gazing sleepily at her reflection. The feeling of hot water running down her back was a welcome sensation but watching grey water run off of her from her eye makeup came to her as a slight surprise in her dazed state.

She was glad her mother had got her up so early... She knew her daughter well enough to know she would come home drunk, leading to a hangover, ending in a slow Astrid and a late start to her first day of college.

College.._Ugh_..Berk Tech and Speciality College was one of two in Berk but this one offered the same courses she had applied for where she used to live. There was a reason she could dance, she had been a dancer all of her life. She had applied for a course specifically for those that are gifted when it came to gymnastics and dancing but she was also surprisingly intelligent so had also applied for a physics course.

Another thing that sucked was that she was starting late as it was October and the year began in September...people had already formed friend groups and she had missed the start. _Damn._

"I am going to have no free time..." She muttered to herself as she pulled on a tight pair of acid washed jeans and a loose vest top with low sides revealing a lot, if she wasn't careful maybe even some 'side boobage'.

She was lost in thought again when she considered how expensive her journey is to college and began to wander into the thought of having a job—

"ASTRID!" Her mum shouted up the stairs, "We will be late!"

Her mum was driving her today so she couldn't skip her first day, because Astrid was like that...she knew that all too well.

After finishing a fishtail braid in her hair Astrid grabbed her bag and flung herself down the stairs into her slip on shoes.

"Let's go mum, let's get this over with." She groans lacking any emotion in her voice.

* * *

After a dragging car journey and a dragging introduction meeting, Astrid was finally on lunch break and had found Ruff.

"Snot took an interest in you last night." She said with a suggestive wiggle of her eyebrows, as they sat down on a picnic bench outside.

"Oh god, don't even go there. So creepy." Astrid shivers shaking off the comment.

"Seen anyone you like the look of? I know almost everyone here." Ruff replies winking.

"Not really." She shrugs.

"Hiccup also seemed to show interest in you." Ruff replies searching Astrids face for a reaction.

"Really?" Astrid asks, she didn't recall the boy looking at her once.

"He gets a lot of female attention though so I guess maybe he was surprised he didn't get any from you?"

"Pfft. I don't give anyone my attention." Astrid scoffs back.

"Except from when you dance..."

"What do you mean?" Astrid asks puzzled.

"Every guy stared like they were getting a private show..." Ruff says cautiously but with a very devious look creeping up on her face.

"Hey I can't help it; I just dance how I feel like dancing." Astrid snaps back, putting her arms round herself subconsciously.

She wasn't a self conscious person but that comment made her worried for some reason. Also why did she seem bothered that Hiccup had a lot of female attention—

"Hiccupppp!" Ruff shouts suddenly as they are approached by the creator of the almost deadly 'black dragon shot'.

"Hi," He answers with a lopsided smile on his face, "how's the hangover?" He asks looking at Astrid with slightly sympathetic eyes.

"I'm okay, I think." She answered shrugging a little.

"Had an alright first day?"

"Yeah but half a day of meetings sucked. I only have one lesson today though, which is good." She says a little happier than before. She couldn't help but like his curiosity.

"What do you have?" Ruff asks joining the conversation.

"Physics." She answers with zero effort in her voice. She could not deal with any new people.

"With?" Hiccup asks a little too intently.

"The thing said A. Moore, who is that?" Astrid asked, interested in Hiccups tone.

"Amy, she's actually my teacher too so at least you won't be alone on your first day." Hiccup says rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"Cool, also when does lunch end?" _Scoreeee...Wait why am I happy about this...? _

"We have about 5 minutes." Ruff answered sounding instantly bored.

"Should we head over?" Astrid asked, she thought she might as well not be late for her first lesson of that class. With her new buddy...

"Yeah, o-okay." Hiccup answered quickly, tripping over his feet and his words.

Astrid hadn't realised he stuttered, it was quite cute actually, she had to punish herself though, she had no time for boys... But she could still look at boys... She hadn't really looked at him properly; he's actually got quite a nice body, from what she could see of it... He was tall but not lanky and skinny. He was slim but not bony. And if rumours about big feet were true...well—_STOP! No! Bad Astrid_! She thought, mentally telling herself off.

* * *

The pair had walked to physics in silence until Hiccup had been the first to speak.

"If we have to anything in pairs would you like to be together—I mean with me—I mean partners." He stutters. He then realised Astrid had laughed a little at his screw up so his face blushed bright red making her laugh even more.

"Are you nervous?" She asked giggling slightly.

"Me? N-no, no. Nervous at what? You should be, it's your first day not mine." He responded keeping some sort of guard up.

"Okay then. But I don't believe you." She giggled, very unconvinced.

The two entered the physics lab and Astrid approached the teacher, Amy, to point out who she was and luckily Hiccup had stayed with her so she was put next to him.

"Did you hear who my choices were to sit next to?" She asks quietly to the boy on her left.

"No, but please do tell."

"It was either him," she says pointing to a guy that looked as if he took up both his seat and the spare one next to him, "or you...guess who I chose?" She asks again playfully.

"Him?" He answers, playing dumb.

"You, you silly goose." She responds lightly punching his arm.

"Ohhh meeee?" He says, a little too loudly.

"Question Hic?" The teacher asks looking pissed that he interrupted her lecture on something Astrid hadn't bothered to pay attention to.

"No, Amy carry on." He says apologetically blushing another shade of red.

"She calls you Hiccup too?" Astrid whispers into Hiccups ear, which he noticeably shivers at.

"I get them an awful lot..." He says with an embarrassed tone to his hushed voice.

"Aw, that's cute," Astrid coos mockingly, "Also we're in college why the hell is there a seating arangment?"

"Shh she's coming over." He whispers hushing her.

"So, Astrid today we are cutting this lesson short so just take your friend here and get him to give you a tour." Their teacher announced, eyeing the two with a funny 'whats going on here' look.

"Well...okay then we'll just be, erm, leaving now..." Hiccup says sliding out of his chair nudging Astrid to do the same. "Quick before she changes her mind, she does that..."

Astrid slides away just a quickly walking briskly away from her new physics teacher, feeling really confused at why she let them go early. The two half run out of the class and Astrid looked to Hiccup for answers because one thing she hated was feeling confused.

It was good she was leaving physics as is felt as if there had been more chemistry happening than anything else... _oh my, that's cheesy_.

"Why did she let us go...?" She asks looking up at her new tour guide.

"She does that sometimes, she is a great teacher and stuff but she just doesn't like teaching some days, she just passes it off as us doing our own research." He explains guiding Astrid to another block of the college.

"Oh... right okay, where are we going?" She asks realising the two have moved.

"I have a little sort of hiding place that no one really knows about...if that's okay with you-I mean if you don't want to we can actually go on a tour?" He says stumbling over his words a little. He is actually so cute...wait what... Astrid found herself thinking things she never normally would. She also found she actually felt a little nervous to be alone with him...

"It's fine."

* * *

I hope this is alright, review if you'd like. It will be very helpful at this stage, thank you verrr much,

More explaining: Hiccup knows so much because he is a year older and did a year on a course last year with their teacher but changed for this year. Just thought I'd summarise this. I hope this helps to start to make the 2 chapters come together a little.

There will also be more characterisation on Hiccup and Astrid as things become slightly more intimate...Just sayingg :D

Next chapter will be Sunday night, Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry its late, had a lot of stuff happen Monday and Sunday. Back to normal now though! It will all start to come together properly soon, enjoy!

Thanks for all of your kind reviews!

* * *

After Astrid agreed to have Hiccup take her somewhere the pair walked through the building and entered a darker hallway at the back of the building. They then entered a room that looked as if it was once a large supply room.

"So what is this place?" Astrid asks curiously looking around the room, which for some reason had a sofa in.

"Ah I knew a janitor here, he said I could come here whenever because no one uses it now, it only has a sofa because he stored it in here to stop the drama props room from getting over crowded with this kind of thing..." He explains, trailing off at the end a little. "Sorry, I get told I talk a lot." He then admits shyly.

"It's good you do because I do too." She admits, flopping herself down on the sofa spreading out across it. She didn't expect to have such a laid back first day; maybe Berk wasn't so bad after all. But then again, this was still her first day...

This sofa is so comfy...falling asleep would be so easssyy...

"Astrid?!"

Astrid sits bolt upright to see Hiccups panicked, but sleepy, face.

"What?" She answers drowsily finding herself in front of his face. The pair had fallen asleep on the sofa losing track of time completely.

The two look at each other in a way that seemed more like soul searching than just looking. They moved closer as if both moving in for a kiss but where interrupted by the sound of a person being pushed against the door.

They abruptly moved away and stood up trying to make it less awkward than it obviously was.

"Ehem...Sorry I hadn't realised you fell asleep...I did too... I-I was going to say we can go now... no one would be suspicious about us going home now." Hiccup stuttered, rubbing his neck.

"Oh good, erm...how do I get out of here?" Astrid says while stretching herself like a cat to wake up. _Why did it seem like I was going to kiss him... _She wonders to herself.

"I have to go to work after college...so erm now would you like a lift home? I-I remember Ruff said it was near where you lived?" He asks with his left hand scratching his neck still.

"How?" She responds quizzically raising an eyebrow.

"I can drive...?" He answers slowly making sure she understands.

"I'm not that slow." She retorts quickly, standing up at a dizzying speed.

"I didn't say you were." Hiccup says holding his hands high to surrender.

"But anyway, yes I would like that; I didn't feel like getting a bus home. Thank you." Astrid says crossing her arms across her chest trying to forget what just almost happened...and failing.

"O-okay, let's go."

* * *

The two reach the parking lot eventually and search for his car, Astrid being typically herself was curiously peering at all the cars wondering what one would be Hiccups.

At last a car beep and lights signified they had found his mysterious car and Astrid was surprised at what she saw.

A sleek black, very new looking Chevy Camaro, appeared from behind a pickup truck. Astrid looked over to Hiccup to see him looking embarrassed at his car, hand scratching his neck...again.

"Soo erm, yeah this is the car..." He says addressing the look of disbelief on Astrids face.

"How?" Was the only word Astrid could manage, she new enough about cars to know this car doesn't suit the salary of working as a bartender...

"My dad... Birthday present...I'll explain in a bit..." He answers with an embarrassed tone to his voice.

"Wow."

"Yup." Hiccup agrees popping the P at the end of the sentence and unlocks the car, opening Astrid's door for her.

"Thanks." She mutters embarrassed at the fact she must look like she can't open her own door...or is he just that polite?

After escaping the parking lot in a screech of tyres and Astrid had explained where she needed to be dropped off Hiccup began to explain his ownership of his car.

"Soo... My dad is a big guy... Friends with big guys. All 'muscle' men in his world, so because his son didn't have the big build he did, he decided he could at least have a muscle car... Instead of real muscles..." He explains, never once taking his eyes off the road.

"Oh... It's nice though." Astrid responds trying to lighten the moment in any way she could. She wasn't one for pity but she felt it a little here.

"Thanks, I'm pretty sure this black car is the only 'good' black car in the college parking lot. I also don't know any other college students in Berk that have a Camaro...so this little beauty is alone when it comes to 'fast and furious' at Berk Tech."

"Thanks for this by the way; also you are actually a really good driver." She compliments flashing him a smile that makes him take his eyes off the road ahead for a split second.

"It's no problem at all Astrid and thanks... Want to go fast?" He asks sounding like an excited child that had been given more sugar than he could deal with.

"Okay?" She replies unsure at what will happen next.

"Okay let's go!" He shouts pushing his foot down to speed along the empty Berk roads.

"Nooooo no no no no! Please slow down! I've changed my mindddddd!" Astrid shouts as she is pushed into the passenger seat from the extreme acceleration.

"It's fun! You have to admit it." He grins slowing the car to a more manageable speed.

"Thank you... Gods I will need to change my underwear now!" Astrid jokes while adjusting her windswept hair.

"Good job we're nearly at yours then." He says pointing to the street she lived on. She almost felt disappointed that her time with him was up... and his car.

"Damn, I was starting to get used to the speed." She moans sounding less mature than she intended it to sound.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow then?" He says after pulling up in front of her house.

"Yes, thanks. But that," _punch_ "is for scaring me and making me shit a little." She says angrily but she didn't punch enough to do damage, just enough to get the message across.

"That...was a good punch." He replies rubbing his arm lightly to soothe the pain.

"Bye Hiccup." She responds peering through the open window of the now shut door.

He waves goodbye just before pulling away in a small puff of smoke, most likely from the burning tyres that screeched on the road.

"I need one of those." She says to herself looking after him, she wasn't sure whether she meant the car...or the Hiccup... But she wanted something...

* * *

"Who's car was that you came home in?" He dad asked as soon as she entered the front door.

"Oh a friends I have made, I need that car." _Or him..._ She thought to herself.

"Nice car, was it a Camaro?"

"Yup, could you drop me off at somewhere again please in like two hours?" She asks, hoping he will go along with the sudden subject change.

"Sure, where?"

* * *

Next chapter tomorrow, woo. Thanks for reading and review if you want to!


	4. Chapter 4

So sorry for not updating sooner, had a hectic week starting a new college and working loads, back on track now though! Enjoy!

* * *

Astrid had her dad drop her off at The Chief again as she knew Ruff would be working tonight, as she opened the door she walked in to the dimly lit bar walking with sass. She never really did her 'sass' walk on purpose... but hey, she is very rarely interested in someone.

Before leaving she had pulled on a tight fitting cropped shirt and tight tube skirt that came just below her knees, she had to keep her father happy and reassured him that she wasn't a corner hooker... He was far too over the top with this.

Heads were turned and comments were made, but Astrid had become use to it as she figured it's her own fault for trying to look nice...for no one in particular...

"Astrid! What are you doing hereee? Ruff shouts running around the bar to hug her girl friend.

"Needed a drink and thought I'd keep you company tonight. I was also bored." She explains adjusting her tight shirt so she could perch on one of the bar stools.

"Someone call the fire brigade 'cos Astrid s on fire! Dayum, girl do you know how fine you look?" Scot says looking a little predatory as he leans over the bar to get a closer look.

"Shut up Snotlout." Ruff commands, smacking the back of his head with the cloth she used to wipe the bar surface.

"So who are you working with tonight?" Astrid asks attempting 'casual'. _Failing._

"That douche to our left. Also Gobber and Hic are here like most of my boring shifts. Although normally a girl called Heather is here too but she quit so Gobbers stressed about being short staffed on our busier nights." She explains pouring out a vodka and coke for her blonde friend.

"Could I have Heathers job? She asks cautiously.

"HEY GOBBER, COME HERE." Ruff shouts facing the back door.

A minute later he trudges through the door looking pissed because he'd been disturbed.

"What?" He asks flatly.

"Can Astrid have heathers job? I mean look at this stunning girl." Ruff explains, gesturing to the girl on the other side of the bar.

"Do you have any experience in this environment...? Wait I need someone tonight—When can you start?"

"When do you need me?"

"Tonight?" He asks not expecting the reply he got.

"Sure, Ruff got any spear pants back there?" She responds gesturing to her outfit.

"I have some black skinny jeans if Gobber is cool with that?" Ruff answered gesturing behind her with her thumb.

"Your shirts fine, it's black so it will work for tonight, go put Ruffs jeans on. We can get all the paper work sorted another day. HICCUP COME OUT HERE AND SHOW OUR NEWBIE THE ROPES!"

"So who is this newbie you speak of?" Hiccup asks as he strolls out of the office door casually...until he realise who the newbie is...

"Hi." Astrid waves looking excited. _Oh gods._

"Hiccup Astrid, Astrid Hiccup, done. Get to work." Gobber commands stomping back into his office.

Hiccup and Astrid exchange a slightly awkward glance before Gobber stops and turns back to say something.

"Oh and by the way, some quick rules. Staff members don't have to pay for anything that is non alcoholic. Be nice to people. Have fun and smile, and one last thing... Staff toilets are not for sexual encounters.

"I have to change quickly so I'll be right back." She says before running to the staff toilets to change to avoid having to hear anything about sexual encounters that go on in there...

After changing she inspected herself in a full length mirror. Ruffs jeans were a little long so she had rolled them up at the bottom but she noticed how tight fitting they were and how good her butt looked... _it looks better than normal, I need some of these jeans in my life._

When she returned to Hiccup he was leaning on the bar talking to Ruff, he only realised she had returned when Ruff quietly made an ass joke.

"Baccck!" She sings jumping to Ruffs side.

"What do you want to know first?" He asks then suddenly realised how ridiculous that question was. He hadn't expected the question to come out so fast.

"How to make the drink you do...?" She responds cautiously.

"Erm...in good time Astrid. How about a simple wipe down of the bar surface?" He asks.

"That's a little sexist..." She says eyeing his face seeing slightly scared look on it.

"I think I should leave this lovers tiff." Ruff jokes quietly, and then runs away before Astrid could hit her.

"No, no j-just an easy first day..."

"Teach me stuff to give me a difficult first day then." She demands putting her hands on her hips.

"Okay... well you asked for it... How about I teach you a basic drink?"

Hiccup goes through most of the drinks on the menu with Astrid managing to pick up every single drink with ease. Just as she started to get bored of learning drinks she once attempted at house parties, Gobber asked if she could just collect glasses for a while as they were starting to pile up on the tables around the edge of the dance floor.

Ruff had started to do the same job and the two just ended up dancing together...drawing in _a lot _of male customers...

The bar had a small stage for performers and as the two girls had had a little too much to drink, they had the courage to dance on the stage. _More male customers anyone?_

This didn't go unnoticed by Scott and Hiccup. Scott had no eyes left in his head... and Hiccup seemed more intrigued with how Astrid danced than anything else.

The way her hips moved in perfect time to the music was actually magical. Her braided hair complimented the dancing perfectly and with those... really...tight... jeans on... you can't help but just stare at her butt. She may have a slim figure but her rear tells a different story—_WAIT... Stop... Hiccup behave..._

Hiccup had found he had the ability to erm..._Noo please, gods, don't do that now_... at the most inconvenient times. This time would not only be embarrassing if Astrid saw, but the girl he was serving seemed to believe the suspicious bulge in his pants was because of her..._ Awkward_.

When the girls became too tired to dance anymore they had returned behind the bar to clear away glasses. Astrid realised how popular Hiccup actually was with women, sober or drunk when she had walked past a few times and she was sort of surprised, to say the least. It hadn't occurred to her that they were just trying to get a free drink from leaning too far on the bar showing a little too much boob.

"Ruff!?" Astrid shouted, summoning her friend.

"Yes Ass?" She responded using what seemed to be Astrid s nickname now.

"Don't call me thaaaaat!" She slurs, "Let's go to le toilets, I have to talk to yooou!" _I have had far too much to drink on my first night of work... Shit._

The girls eventually made it to the Staff toilets to 'talk' and had perched on a counter top next to a mirror.

"Talk to me, my dear!" Ruff commands.

"So 1, I need to sober up. 2, I nearly kissed Hiccup earlier. 3, I need another drink—"

"You kissed Hiccup?" Ruff shouts but realising she might have been too loud so she covers her mouth with her hands.

"No. Nearly kissed him... there is a difference." Astrid corrects quickly.

"Do you like him...?" She asks curiously.

"He was nice enough to drop me home... But no don't be silly! Maybe...Yes? I can only admit this because I am not sober right now. Tell no one..." She answers forcing a drunken finger onto Ruffs lips.

"We need to get you another drink Ass. Also, having seen him shirtless before I'm pretty sure I know why you likey." She adds suggestively wiggling her eyebrows.

"Stop calling me Ass! And it's not for that reason... I just... like him. Maybe. I think." Astrid admits quietly.

"Sorry, but how can I not call you Ass when you are wearing my jeans? You have a bigger but than me sooo I have to. Also, you are so cute. You have a school girl crush on Hiccup." Ruff giggles, earning a punch on the arm from Astrid.

"Shush! Now let's go before Gobber tells me off on my first day."

* * *

When the girls return Scott had recovered his eyeballs from the floor and Hiccup was discussing business plans with Gobber. Luckily it had somehow come to the end of the night and closing time was fast approaching.

"Astrid, can I see you in my office?" Gobber asks, cutting his and Hiccups conversation short, leaving Hiccup with his mouth open mid sentence.

Astrid follows Gobber and as she had left Ruff saw the perfect opportunity to talk about her to Hiccup.

"So, you like the newbie?"

"Yeah, she is alright. Picks stuff up easy enough." He ponders, avoiding the obvious question. Ruff could read him like a book. His sarcasm and facial expressions give it away usually but he was making this one a difficult one to work out.

"She told me you dropped her home today...?" She asks raising an eyebrow.

"She did? I-I mean... she did?" He asks in a confused tone.

"Yeah, she said a few other things but I am never allowed to speak of them." She says gesturing her mouth being zipped shut.

"Well I think I tried to kiss her earlier sooo I am not surprised if she hates me... I mean the gods hate me so she must do too right?" He mutters.

"Ooh shut up, she likes you—as a friend." She adds quickly as she sees Astrid coming out of Gobbers office.

"I have a job here yaaay!" She squeaks.

"Hey Hic, this means more time for Babe Watching right?" Snot adds, earning a quick, painful punch to his shoulder from the passing Astrid.

"Shiittt!" He cries, cradling his injured arm. "What was that for?!"

"No babe watching for you. My shift is replacing most of yours." She answers smugly, whilst holding her knuckle which still stung a little from impact.

* * *

When she had returned home, she did was removed every item of clothing she had on and crawled into bed. She needed sleep... and probably a glass of water but it was too late for that now. _Who knew working could be that tiring... _Deep sleep was well on its way and as soon as her head hit the pillow she was out.

* * *

Thanks for reading, there will be an update soon and I apologise again for it being a week late, back to normal now though. Review if you feel like it!


	5. Chapter 5

So many apologies, changed colleges and work has been hellish, back to normal now though, ENJOYYY

PS SHOE SIZES ARE AMERICAN, majority of people that read this are American so I just made it easier... I think... just google it :')

* * *

10 am... _ehh._

Astrid didn't expect to feel hung over after her first night at work, at least it had been relatively quiet for a Friday- Ruff had explained there was a College football game and 'people are devoted to that shit in Berk'- and she hadn't dealt with many customers. She wasn't so confident tonight would be the same. Saturdays are one of the busiest nights like football-less Fridays.

She dragged herself out of bed in steps that seemed separated by about an hour. Step 1: Sit up and stretch for a minute or two.

Step 2: Pull legs out of bed and place on floor.

Step 3: Stand up and shuffle from here to food.

It seemed like a simple strategy to get to food but it's a lot harder than it sounds, when you're in a long term relationship with your bed. She groaned as she shuffled to said food and prepared for a tedious walk to the kitchen.

When she arrived there she saw a note next to the phone, probably just a message for her,

_Astrid, a guy named Goober or Gobby or something like that rang. Said to tell you 'ye got the job and tonight's an early start at 5' congrats on finally getting a job. Cold bacon sandwich in the fridge for you. Mum x_

It's funny that she never even asked what she would get paid and that she just accepted with no questions she thought as she made her way over to the fridge for this promised bacon sandwich.

After finishing her sandwich she showered and got ready to meet Ruff, as they had all planned to meet up. The thing that had aloud her body to wake up was the promise of seeing Hiccup... not that she'd admit it.

Just as she was finishing her braid her phone buzzed with a text:

_Gonna bring a few others, my brother asked if Snot can come... I agreed... Hic is coming too cos he can drive us around _:) _xxx_

Reading the words 'Hic is coming' sparked something in her that made her feel almost nervous, then she replied with:

_Okay, I'm ready now so feel free to come whenever xxx_

She finished her braid and sat patiently on her bed browsing twitter remembering Hiccup had started following her on it, so she went on his profile and began stalking his twitter...

BEEP BEEP

When she heard this she grabbed her jacket and bag and flew down the stairs and slowed down in just enough time to attempted walking out the door gracefully.

"And now introducing my sexy best friend!" Ruff shouts through the window giving a cheer after. Astrid rolled her eyes, continued down her path to the black car that belonged to _Hiccup_ *gulp* and composed herself.

She also then wondered why Ruff had referred to her as that... she was only in a tshirt and jeans? Okay. A tight tshirt and skinny jeans.

"Can we get this straight now please, I am not sitting in the middle seat." _Between two drooling guys _she continued in her head.

"Tuff, you scoot over next to Snot and Astrid can sit behind me." Ruff commands, slapping her brothers head in the direction he needed to go.

After a loud journey of car karaoke and innuendos they had arrived at their destination. For some unknown reason they all had agreed on bowling as their entertainment for today.

Astrid had thanked the gods she was awake enough to remember to wear slip on shoes. Those lace up bowling shoes take forever to put on and the time would have increased if she'd have worn her knee high lace up Dr Martins like she had considered when she was half asleep.

"Size 8 please." She states after the guy at the shoe desk asked her. As she walked away she had paid enough attention to hear that Hiccup had said size 12.5..._well if the rumour is true—no stop it Astrid._

When they had all finished lacing up their shoes they were directed to an alley by a young, gangly teen and advised to choose the correct balls..._Hmm._

"I think I can handle the 16 pound ball." Tuff announces in a cocky tone attempting to pick up the dark red bowling ball... and failing to do so.

"Maybe you should try the 14 pound ball, Tuff..." Hiccup advises concerned for his friend.

"Yeah go for the lighter one, your arms are tiny." Ruff adds.

"Hey! Don't tell me what to do!" He snaps back poising to throw the ball.

"MMMMMMMMMMISS!" Snot shouts as he throws, screwing up his throw completely with it veering to the right and into the gutter.

"Fuck you man." He replies sulking to his next throw managing to knock down 5 of the 10 pins.

"Astrid your turn!" Ruff shouts excitedly.

"Oh really... you could have at least put me last... I haven't done this in 10 years." Astrid huffs before picking up a light blue 14 pound ball with ease, impressing all three guys.

She poises to throw and when she does it, like Tuffs, goes straight to the gutter after hitting the one on the left edge.

"Do you need any help Astrid?" Hiccup asks in a warm tone trying to sound as timid as he can. _Oh gods Astrid, take the help_.

"Okay..." She mumbles trying not to sound happy about this.

He stands to the left of her and curves his right arm around her body to help guide her right arm, gently walks her forward while pulling her arm back then pushing it forward to convince her to release the ball at an exact moment.

Astrid turns to glance at her helper seeing him grinning foolishly, so she turns to see what her ball has done... it knocked all of the 9 down...

"Yay!" She jumps excitedly, turning to Hiccup for a brief thank you hug.

After Hiccups turn which came after hers the two had sat and talked between turns for the whole game, it wasn't even awkward for some reason... that contact of helping and the hug had just helped somehow.

The game ended around 3 and Ruff, her brother and Snot all had to go to work early so Hiccup drove them to work leaving just him and Astrid alone.

"Do you want me to drop you home?" He asks facing her for a few seconds to await her answer.

"No... we can hang out for a bit" She replies with a calm smile, composing herself to not reveal her almost euphoric nerves that had settled in her stomach from being alone with him.

* * *

Shall update asap! review if you like


	6. Chapter 6

Told you it would be sooon! Thank you so much to everyone who has followed, favourited and reviewed so far, it means a lot to me.

I've decided Astrid will have a short monologue at the start of some chapters I think... tell me what you think. I can't decideee. Halp me.

* * *

_Have you ever listened to your favourite song and felt a feeling of euphoria over come you when it's gets to your favourite part? ... Ever experienced a similar feeling when a guy is with you...?_

Astrid could feel her palms sweating as she gripped the bottom of her jacket, she didn't get nervous and girly around guys, what the hell was this? She was a Hofferson! Known for their lack of emotions and inability to feel.

Yet here she was, sweating into the passenger seat of hiccups car, ruining the nice dark leather.

"Any ideas where you want to go yet?" He asked flicking his eyes in her direction.

All of this sweating, thinking and monologuing had occurred in seconds... Why can't time move faster?

"I'm a little hungry, know any good places to eat?" She responds, levelling her voice to avoid letting the euphoric nerves escape in her words.

"Yeah, you're not bothered what you eat are you?" He enquired shrugging his shoulders.

"Not really, if it has at least a salad as a starter I can tell my coach I'm still eating healthy." She jokes relaxing a little in her seat.

"Coach?" He enquires raising an eyebrow.

"Dance, it's my other subject I took." She explains briefly.

She catches the expression on his face and giggles to herself, surprised that it is more high pitched than her usual giggle.

"So this is the place." He announces as they pull into the parking lot of a small restaurant.

* * *

When they had entered and had been seated Astrid began scrutinising the menu.

"Anything your coach would agree with?" He asked peering over his menu.

"A few things, but the ribs spun good... I could have that and a salad and not tell her about the ribs..." She replies with a sneaky tone in her voice.

"Ah well, the ribs here are good here. I can't decide on what I want though, suggest something?"

"How? I don't know what's good here?" She asks quizzically. _Me_ she had so badly wanted to reply.

Just then the waiter appeared and looked at Hiccup eagerly, obviously waiting for his food choice.

"The ribs?" Hiccup mouths to Astrid, who replies with a nod.

"2 ribs, and a salad." She announces, surprising both Hiccup and the waiter, he nods and leaves scribbling on his note pad.

"Do I not get to talk?" Hiccup asks smiling goofily.

"No, no talking for you, or people might think this is a date." Astrid commands, hoping for a very specific response.

"Oh shit, I should leave... Is this not a date?" He jokes, flapping his hands in mock confusion.

"Do you want it to be a date?" Astrid asks, surprised by her confidence in her voice.

"Do you?" He replies, raising an eyebrow and keeping his composure. He had certainly never been in this situation before.

"I asked first, you can't escape this." She says stubbornly with an edge of humour.

Just as he looks as if he will answer the waiter appears with her salad.

"Ahh saved by the salad." He laughs, with a slight pink colour to his freckled cheeks.

"I hate you and your magical way of using time against me." She responds flashing him an almost evil smile before tucking in to her salad.

* * *

The pair had consumed their whole dinner before Astrid could get the answer out of him, then it was put off again because of the 'whos paying' disagreement. In the end they had paid for what they had got separately and Astrid had felt all independent in doing so.

Besides being worried about eating ribs in front of him she had thought this had gone fairly well, they had talked like friends would. Not like friends who may have tried to kiss each other? They had literally talk about everything though... as if it was a real planned date... they knew so much about each other now.

"We should probably go soon, I mean we are in at 5 and its half 4 now." Hiccup mentions, standing up and grabbing his jacket.

Luckily Astrid had remembered her spare work clothes so they didn't have to go home first, they could just go straight there.

"Hey, I have my stuff so we have a bit of time. It's not far from here so we could hang for a bit outside?" She asks as they walk out of the door.

"Yeah, erm sure... there is a bench there?" Hiccup points, gesturing to a bench that faced a small pond.

The pair sat on the bench and both stared blankly at the water. Astrid had spent a few long seconds pondering whether to ask about the date thing again, but as she finished thinking her mouth opened.

"So, was this a date?" She asks in the most timid voice she had ever spoken in.

"Am I aloud to say yes?" He responds glancing over at her.

"If you want to."

"Yes. But... you paid some so I wouldn't count it as a proper date." He teases making a goofy grin that had been in place for most of the afternoon, ever since he had helped her throw the ball.

"Can I tell Ruff it was a date?" Astrid asks nudging him with her elbow lightly.

"Oh gods, I will never hear the end of it." He groans, laughing slightly after.

"Neither will I... hmm."

* * *

Having sat for 10 minutes discussing their physics assignments they decided it would be a good idea to go to work.

Hiccup unlocked his car and climbed inside leaving Astrid to open her own door as she had stated she was capable of doing.

"I need a Camaro." She declares caressing the dark dashboard in front of her.

"Maybe one day I'll let you drive." Hiccup says in an oddly confident way.

_-My kind of humour, check_

_-Hidden confidence that could knock my pants off, check_

The pair had silently discovered thinking was a dangerous thing, Hiccup was trying so damn hard not to act like a complete tit, which he was very capable of doing, and he also had to control his thoughts. He wasn't a ..ehem...sexual person... never been with more than one girl... but Astrid was totally different. It pissed him off he was thinking that way because he was in doubt of his chances, until she joked about the date thing.

"Hey, as this was a date we have to end it correctly." She leant over and kissed his cheek lightly. She hoped he would get the hint from this. Which he did.

He stopped her as she pulled away and pulled her back to him kissing her soft lips gently then letting her sit back down again.

_Yessssssssss!_ She thought.

"Sorry..." He mutters realising he may have fucked this up. He was bad at female signals and now she hated him.

_Yeah 'sorry for not kissing you right Astrid', ah I guess I will have to show him. _She considered.

Before he could continue this trail of thought she came back over, using his neck as support; to plant a deep kiss on him, leaving him absolutely shell shocked at how wrong he was.

"Apology accepted. That was the kiss I wanted." She says with a cheeky grin but before anything else could happen she pointed to the clock on the dash board that read 4:52.

"Ah, yeah... we should go." Hiccup replies to the gesture, attempting to sound normal and failing.

* * *

When they arrived at work the others were there and waiting for them to show up as there had been traffic and had arrived at ten past.

"Right, now the team is all here i can say what we'll be up to. Inventory and cleaning today. Sorry it had to be on a Saturday but I needed ye all in." Gobber explains pulling out cleaning equipment and check lists.

"Me and Tuff have Inventory. We chose a week ago." Ruff announces chuckling to her twin at everyone else who had to clean.

"Right, so get started ye slackers." Gobber shouted, he then went on to give out jobs to various people Astrid hadn't yet met and some she had. It then it came to Hiccups job assignment. "Right Hic, you and Astrid are organising the freezer, as you are the only people with jackets.

Astrid shot a sly glance in Hiccups direction which he caught and returned.

"Okay Gobber, we shall get going, just mopping and throwing old stuff out yeah?" He asked, keeping his cool -_haha I made a funny-_ about his work buddy.

The pair set off to the freezer that had been dubbed 'Edmund' long ago for reasons that even Hiccup did not understand.

"Did you plan today? Helping me with bowling... taking me out... kissing me... being left to work in the most secluded part of our work place. It all seems carefully engineered Hiccup. Well done." Astrid mocks pushing him lightly into the wall.

"You kissed me, the 1st time and 3rd time so that was your doing. The rest is just fate." He replies laughing at her hypothesis.

"I could make it the 1st, 3rd and 4th if you'd like?" She asks mischievously. Being like this was actually fun.

"Maybe. But maybe not out here in the open where Ruff could mock us."

"Very true. Oh how convenient, a freezer to hide in. After you sir." She jokes opening the door for him bowing slightly.

As a light comes on and the door closes Astrid realises the potential this could have and her mischievous grin appeared once more.

"What is that look for?" Hiccup asks curiously, raising an eyebrow.

* * *

Next update will most likely be Sunday or Monday night, I wont make you wait too long to find out why she has that look.

thanks for reading, review if you have anything you'd like to say!


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for not updating sooner but I was too ill to look at a screen for half a month then spent the other half of a month doing a big assignment, next chapter will be what you have all waited for [ sort of ] so stay tuned and thanks for reading, if you have reviewed or favourite thanks so much!

Thank you all for being patient and enjoy this new chapter

* * *

"What is that look for?" Hiccup asks curiously, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, nothing." She answers walking towards Hiccup, his back now against a shelf, and as she stops to stand in front of him she places her hands on his shoulders to pull herself to his height.

"Hey guys I'm with you!" Snot bellows before opening the door, luckily Astrid had stepped away from Hiccup before he saw.

"Oh, erm... Hi Snot." Hiccup mumbles, giving him a small wave.

"Happy to see me? You sure sound it." He snaps, leaning against an icicle covered shelf.

_Are you freaking kidding me? How is this fair? _Astrid asks her brain as she sighs.

"How's the babe?" Snot enquires, placing a chunky arm around her shoulders.

"Eat shit Scott." She retorts, shrugging his arm off and wanders to the back of the freezer.

"I asked Gobber to help you guys out as I didn't think it was fair you had all the new meat to yourself." He explains, wiggling his eyebrows and looking in the blonde girls direction.

Hiccup growls a little in response and is immediately shocked at the fact he had growled. Astrid isn't his... She had just kissed him... and attempted to do something, though he still wasn't sure what, if she wanted to be with a snot-ball she could. Sigh.

Astrid had began checking the dozens of ice bags at the back of the freezer for broken bags but as she completed this task she could over hear herself being referred to as 'new meat' _Pfft he hasn't got a chance._

She also over heard how Heather, the girl she had replaced was coming back here to work.

She also over heard Snot make a joke about 'history' between her and Hiccup which made things 'bat shit crazy' and 'funny'. She really did hate people. Just. People. Why?

"Snot could you count and check the frozen fruit bags that are here?" Hiccup asked nodding to the shelf Snot leant on.

"Sir, yes sir!" He replied with a salute and began working on the bags.

Hiccup joined Astrid with the ice bags and worked through some she hadn't yet got to.

* * *

They worked in silence for about an hour and a half checking all of the ice bags and ice-cream tubs, ignoring Snots endless talking.

"So, history aye?" She asks curiously, flicking her eyes up to his for a brief second.

"Yeah... first girlfriend and all that." He replies awkwardly.

"By the sounds of it she is 'bat shit crazy'?"

"Eh, you could say that." He answers a little warily he wasn't enjoying this talk much.

"Her introduction to me will be fun on a bun then." She responds with an undertone of a joke.

"Don't reference Futurama and mention her in the same sentence. It just isn't right." He jokes back. "W-wait, w-what are you to me? If you think this will be a good introduction..."

"You appear to be oblivious to girls advances: 1. she kissed you, 2. she offered to kiss you again in a secluded place; 3. she was the first one to make a joke about the lunch being a date, and so on..."

"You like me? More importantly why...?" He replies, in a hushed/surprised voice looking as surprised as when she kissed him.

"I've just had an interest in you since I saw you...I'd prove it if Snot wasn't here..." That answer made Hiccup pull a rather comical face that Astrid just couldn't help but laugh at.

"Hey guys I'm just gonna go take a leak." Snot shouts closing the door behind him.

"How convenient." Hiccup whispered, nerves audible in his nasally voice.

Astrid repeats her actions from earlier by backing Hiccup up against the back wall of the freezer and balances on his shoulders again.

"How convenient indeed." She whispers as she leans in to kiss him, his eyes wide in shock. Their lips touch and the kiss intensifies, queuing Hiccup to place his hands on her hips rather than flapping against his thighs hopelessly.

His hands graze the small of her back and rest on her hips again. She too moves her hands, from his astonishingly firm shoulders, up to tangle in his auburn hair. He shocks both himself and Astrid when he flips them round so her back is against the wall.

Hiccups icy fingers edge up her shirt a little just to feel the warmth of her soft skin and she gasps in response, pulling icy air into the kiss.

"I KNEW IT!" A voice screeches excitedly making the pair jump out of their hold, and their skin...

_Well shit._

"I so knew this shit would happen." Ruff exclaims pointing a finger in the twos direction.

"Hi to you too Ruff..." Hiccup adds sarcastically.

"Ruff, don't tell anyone. I will tell you everything if you promise to stay shh. Deal?" Astrid bargains, placing her hand on her forehead in annoyance.

"Yeah, sure. But anyhoo I came here to say we have a break for an hour and a half while Gobber has the health inspector in." Ruff mentions, waving and running away like she will break the fresh promise.

"Oh for the love of Thor." Hiccup groans pinching the bridge of his nose with his thumb and finger.

"Come on; let's get out of this damn thing."

* * *

The pair had returned to Hiccups car and had decided to drive to Hiccups, for coffee and warmth. Astrid had noticed the temperature had dropped when they exited the car, as it was mid October now and Berk wasn't exactly warm...

Ruff had been texting Astrid ever since they left together and she had eventually started to ignore her as the questions were silly now. _DID YOU SEE HIS WILLY omg Ruff shut up. What are we 5? Who even says 'willy' anymore?_

'Wow.' Astrid whispers at the sight of Hiccups TV in the front room, she hadn't expected a huge TV, Hiccup didn't come across as a TV kind of guy.

"Yup, not only do I have an inexplicably nice car, I have an inexplicably nice TV too..." He mutters in an almost exasperated tone as he walks through to the kitchen. He flicks on what looks vaguely like a coffee machine and sits down heavily on a kitchen stool.

The kitchen was surprisingly large but Astrid had grown used to the surprises this guy and his belongings were capable of. It was a big square kitchen with an island thing in the middle surrounded by stools, one of which Hiccup had flopped onto. She didn't think Hiccup had seemed like a 'kitchen-y' person really.

"Nice kitchen." She comments taking a seat in a stool opposite on the island to Hiccup.

"Thanks, I have my own little 'bar' part. Wanna see?" He asks, his nasally voice more excited than how he sounds at work.

"Okay?" She answers with a questioning tone and swivels the stool around to follow Hiccups movement to the far right of the kitchen.

With a push of a button a fancy cupboard comes out with bottles of liquors all lined up alphabetically, looking very unused.

"Nice, I didn't know you were so fancy Hiccup." She jokes walking over to join him to gaze at alcoholic drinks she had never even heard of before.

"I'm not exactly a material person, it's my dad's way of relating to me. He has money, he has a son... he puts them together and stuff like this and my car happen. I'm more of an under the radar person myself." He explains walking to the now buzzing hi-tech coffee machine he turned on earlier.

"Yeah, under the radar is exactly what your Camaro is..." She says laughing a little at this irony and being sent into a day dream about that beautiful, beautiful car.

"...Astrid?"

"Oh sorry, daydreaming." She coughs, a little embarrassed at her rudeness.

"I said I like my car and would you like a coffee you look cold." He answers in a monotone voice as if repeating himself is tiresome.

"Okay. Thank you..." She responds, accepting the hot mug of liquid, "I like your car too." She adds after having a sip. She hated coffee but it was warm, so she grimaced at the taste and accepted the warmth.

* * *

The pair seemed to go half an hour without mentioning the incident from earlier. It didn't take long for the silence to be unbearable and for Astrid to possibly ruin a friendship with silly conversation.

"So, earlier..." She starts, wondering if Hiccup has the balls to respond.

"Y-yeah, erm, earlier... so... w-was it just a heat of the moment thing or...?" he answers nervously. She hadn't expected him to be quite so nervous about this.

"Well I think the phrase 'heat of the moment' can be taken out, for a start. We were in a damn freezer." She laughs, before sipping down more hot coffee, _ew coffee. _"But no, I genuinely like you Hiccup."

His facial expressions are all over the place but he managed to compose himself all before 2 seconds had had the chance to pass. This news gathers some new confidence in him and he did something out of character, well this was just a totally out of character day for him.

He moved closer to Astrid and wrapped his arm round her waist drawing her in for a kiss that deepened until the pair was standing as close as they could to each other.

Astrid had been brought back to reality when she felt something...erm... change... and she stepped back a little to look curiously at Hiccup, to find him blushing.

She bit her tongue to prevent a joke but it failed, so she decided to lighten the mood with: "Is that a phone in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?"

Hiccup groans at the terrible joke and replies with "Well my phone is on charge so it must be something else." This makes both him and Astrid giggle a little.

"Do you realise that I class that as being a tease, don't you?" She asks before pecking him on the lips and running her hands down his arms to link them to his hands.

"Oh really?" He responds almost smugly, pulling her closer.

* * *

Sorry again for being so late, got another chapter and a half, they should be ready soon and I cant wait to post them... but I have to wait at least 2 days, thanks for reading!


End file.
